


Hypoguesia

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, M/M, Mentions of blood and gore, Modern AU, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Iruka is a new vampire and he encounters a strange smell.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Halloween Edition





	Hypoguesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superbacongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbacongirl/gifts).



> This came out longer than I planned and I only managed about 10 minutes worth of editing. I'm hoping it's not too incoherent. 
> 
> I hope you like it. (* >ω<)

Immortality was the worst. The worst. Iruka thought. Specifically, the immortality that was the side effect of vampirism. Or maybe it was the vampirism that was the issue. Either way. It was. In fact. The. Worst. The air felt and tasted different. Sunshine was too bright. The world was too loud and then there were the people. The people. And this was the most disturbing thing. The people smelled delicious. It was something Iruka was absolutely, and without a doubt, trying to ignore. People were not supposed to smell delicious. 

It was something that Iruka was trying to remind himself of as he tried to choke down a mouthful of ramen noodles. Iruka wanted to cry. Ramen was his favourite. Had always been his favourite. But now it tasted like a mouthful of sawdust and salt. The noodles felt like a wet mophead in his mouth and gave his tongue and unpleasant itch. 

Fucking Mizuki and his fucking bullshit. Iruka thought viciously. Two months later and Iruka still felt like an idiot. Mizuki. _Mizuki_. Iruka gagged down his noodles. 

“Iruka, is everything ok?” Ayame asked. Iruka looked mournfully at his bowl of half-eaten ramen.

“I’m sorry, Ayame. I guess I’m not hungry,” Iruka said, hoping the young waitress would accept the explanation.

“It’s ok,” Ayame said gently. “I understand. Too many memories.” She rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “It will get better with time.”

“Thank you,” Iruka replied. He wished it would but that was impossible. 

“I’ll pack it up for you to take home,” Ayame said as she swooped in and collected the bowl. 

Iruka watched her carry the bowl back to the counter and speak with her father. Teuchi looked at him, his forehead wrinkling in worry. Guilt gnawed on Iruka’s insides. It felt like a betrayal. He was lying. _Lying_. The way Mizuki had lied. 

Everyone thought Iruka and Mizuki had broken up. That was true, but not for the reasons people believed. Everyone but a select few knew the truth. Mizuki had attacked Iruka, blood-crazed and insane. Iruka hadn’t understood at the time. He had only seen his childhood friend and current boyfriend, with a mouth and body smeared in blood. Iruka had found him ripping apart another human being with his bare hands. Bloody carnage had covered their livingroom. Iruka had frozen in the doorway of their home, horrified and frightened. Then Mizuki had come at him. He had bitten Iruka, tearing his throat to pieces and left him for dead. Another vampire, a man named Asuma, had saved Iruka’s life. 

Asuma had taken Iruka into his home. A modern log house out in the middle of nowhere. Asuma explained to Iruka what he was. What Mizuki had been, without Iruka’s knowledge, for the past several years. How Mizuki had been lying about his new job and new boss. In truth, Mizuki had been serving, (serving was the term Asuma had used which had seemed antiquated and strange at the time.) an old vampire named Orochimaru. A creature that thought his immortality made him a higher being. The horrendous acts Asuma had described had left Iruka feeling nauseated and violated. Like he had never known Mizuki at all. Whatever Orochimaru had done to Mizuki or had Mizuki doing, it had broken him. Iruka had been completely ignorant of everything. Until it had all come to an abrupt, violent end in their damned livingroom. 

It had taken two months of healing and pretending to adjust before Asuma had let Iruka go anywhere on his own. Finally, Asuma had agreed to let Iruka go back to the city. Iruka had been terrified. But when he stepped through the doorway into his home, Hadn’t found any trace of what had happened. Everything had been scrubbed clean. The smell of high-grade cleaning chemicals had been an assault on Iruka’s nose. Iruka’s relief at finding everything set to rights had almost made him keel over. Learning that Asuma, (claiming to be Iruka’s foster brother no less,) had created a half-truth. He told Iruka's friends and boss that Iruka had been the victim of domestic violence had been a small relief. It made for a good story. A god lie. Iruka would be away healing for an undetermined amount of time giving Iruka time to adjust to his new way of life. Iruka understood the need for subterfuge, but Iruka hated lying. He was abysmal at it. 

Iruka took the bag of leftovers from Ayame, forcing a smile as he waved goodbye. 

Iruka trudged up the street towards home. The streets were strange to him now. He had walked the route he took so many times he had lost count. Ichiraku had once been his favourite restaurant and he would go almost weekly. Iruka paused in his walk. Normally, he would have avoided the short cut through the back alleys. Iruka eyes it before facing it head-on, stalking through the dingy lane. What was once a dimly lit and a potentially dangerous trek, seemed bright and easy now. What was the worst that could happen? Death was not an option except in rare cases. His new strength and senses made everything at more overwhelming, yet less frightening. 

Iruka had just made his way back onto the main street when a smell unlike anything drove into him. It was delicious. More tempting, more enticing than anything he had ever encountered. Iruka was moving before he even knew what he was doing. He dropped his leftovers on the ground and launched himself at a tall, slim man with grey-white hair. The other man let out a startled noise. Iruka snarled his fangs on full display. He was sitting on the man’s stomach, his knees on either side of his victim’s body.

“Woah, woah!” 

The mand held his hands up in surrender. Iruka grabbed a wrist in each hand and slammed them to the ground.

“Easy,” The man cooed. 

Iruka snarled. He pressed his face into the man’s neck and took a deep breath, eating up that delicious, perfect smell. 

“I’m Kakashi, what’s your name?”

“Huh?” Iruka froze in terror at what he had done. He threw himself off Kakashi to land on his backside. He scuttled back until he hit something solid. 

“I’m sorry,” Iruka whispered. “I’m sorry. What did I do? Why did I- Oh my god, I-”

“You’re new, huh?” 

“What?” Iruka’s voice was faint.

“You’re a new vamp.” 

Kakashi said like it was the most normal thing in the world. He stood up, dusted himself off and grinned at Iruka. At least Iruka assumed he was smiling. He was wearing a deep purple mask over his nose and mouth. His eyes looked like they were smiling. And he was handsome, Iruka could tell that much. Tall, slim, fit with long legs and arms. Lick every inch of his muscled limbs. Make him scream and cry and beg. Iruka wanted to sink his nails into the pale skin of his back and leave lurid red marks. He wanted to sink his fangs into the delicate flesh of his neck and devour him. 

Iruka leapt up, ready to sprint away. Two heavy hands landed on his shoulders. They pressed down and Iruka found himself unable to shake them off. Iruka looked over his shoulder. A man with short, dark hair in a bowl cut of all things was eying him curiously. His hold was strong. Iruka started to tremble.

“I’m sorry,” Iruka repeated. He needed to escape. 

“It’s ok. Calm down.” Kakashi’s voice was calm. So calm. How could he be so calm when Iruka had attacked him. “What coven do you belong to?”

“Coven? What do you mean? Asuma didn’t say anything about a coven.”

Iruka knew his voice was pitching towards hysteria. 

“Ah! You are the young man that Asuma gallantly rescued!” The man holding him boomed. Quite literally. Iruka felt every word hammer into his skull. 

“Gai, tone it down. He’s still adjusting,” Kakashi said.

“Senpai, we should take him off the street. He looks like he’s going to lose control,” Another man spoke up, one that Iruka hadn’t noticed at first. He was giving Iruka and assessing look but he didn’t seem threatening.

“As I said, I’m Kakashi,” Kakashi said. “The man behind you in Gai and this is Tenzo. We all know Asuma. I’m surprised he let you out on your own this soon. Why don’t you give him a call? He can vouch for us.”

“I-I-,” Iruka stuttered. 

“Take out your phone and call Asuma,” Kakashi repeated. Iruka found himself obeying without thought. The three men herded Iruka back into the alley. Iruka fumbled with his phone and dialled Asuma’s number.

Iruka found himself relaxing at Asuma’s grumbled hello.

“Asuma? I-um I- there are people and-” 

“Shit,” Asuma snapped. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you go by yourself. Are you OK?”

“I’m fine,” Iruka said. “But there are these people-”

Kakashi plucked the phone from Iruka’s hand.

“Yo.”

“What the fuck, Kakashi? What did you do to, Iruka? I’m going to fucking kill you.” Iruka could hear Asuma’s irritation and relief.

“Easy there, papa. Your baby boy is fine.” Asuma made an indignant noise. “He found his mate. That’s all.” 

Kakashi practically cooed into the phone. 

“Mate?” Iruka squeaked.

“Who?” Asuma demanded. Iruka felt a chill roll down his spine at the viciousness in Asuma’s tone.

“Me,” Kakashi said, cheerfully.

“What?” Iruka shrieked.

“Fuck off, fuck my life, and fuck you specifically, Hatake,” Asuma snarled over the phone.

“That’s your little turned one’s job. Don’t worry, I’ll escort him home,” Kakashi assured him. He hung up the phone before Asuma finished his string of curses. 

“What did you mean?” Iruka demanded as Kakashi handed back his phone.

“I’ll explain it to you once we’re back with Asuma,” Kakashi said. He held out his arm. It was strangely gentlemanly. Iruka put his hand in the crook of the Kakashi’s arm. Iruka narrowed his eyes at the other man.

“Why do I trust you? I shouldn’t trust you.”

“Instinct,” Kakashi replied as if that explained everything. 

“I don’t understand,” Iruka whispered.

“You will,” Kakashi said. “You trust Asuma, right?”

Iruka nodded once. 

“He trusts me to take you to him. Can you do the same?”

Iruka nodded again. “I shouldn’t. But I do.”

Kakashi smiled and extended his hand. Iruka slipped his hand into Kakashi’s and let the other man lead him into the night. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Outtake: “You’ll understand what I mean soon enough. Let’s go see your daddy.”
> 
> “Asuma is _not_ my daddy,” Iruka snapped as he tried to tug his hand away.
> 
> “So the position is open. Good to know,” Kakashi said, briskly.


End file.
